


Cool Girl

by theangryotter



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, and hair braiding, basically just fluff, he's so soft for eva, i'm sorry for the het fic, soft chris, this is also really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangryotter/pseuds/theangryotter
Summary: Chris and Eva are sleeping together with no feelings. Until there are.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first het fic I have ever written but I couldn't help myself honestly, I love the chemistry between those two. I'm terribly sorry if you don't feel like the dialogue fits the characters but writing people that speak Norwegian is quite a challenge and also I wanted to write a softer side to Chris. Enjoy!

The bed was familiar now after many visits. It was slightly bigger than hers and more luxurious in the sense that she could lay in it all day without having the slightest need to get up. Eva was once again trying to start her Spanish assignment but honestly the loud voice coming from the bathroom singing Cool Girl by Tove Lo in falsetto distracted her. A _lot_.

"Can you shut up?" Eva called while she scrolled through her phone notifications, nothing interesting really, some people asking about things they forgot at her party and four missed calls from Isak.

"My singing is a blessing to you!" Chris called from the shower and Eva’s eyes could physically not roll any harder. Instead of calling Isak back she opted for messaging him on Facebook.

Eva Kviig Mohn  21:56

_Why do you keep calling me?_

Isak Valtersen 21:56

_I’m outside your house_

_I need that sweater_

Eva Kviig Mohn 21:58

_I’m not home_

Isak Valtersen 21:58

_When will you be home?_

Eva Kviig Mohn 22:01

_don’t know_

_but seriously, it’s not at my place_

_There’s a lot of forgotten things but no mens sweater_

_did you forget panties? Or 4 different shoes? A bra? An iphone6+? A burnt soda bottle?_

Isak Valtersen 22:03

_I’ll come by in the morning_

Eva put her phone on the nightstand and tried to focus on the laptop in front of her, the document was painfully blank and she was becoming more restless by the second. Honestly, _when_ was she going to use the book she was reading in the future? _Never_ , that’s when.

" _I’m a cool girl, I’m a, I’m a cool girl!"_ Yeah she was definitely not going to get any more studying done in Chris’s room than usual. It’s not as if she came over to study either, but she hoped to at least get more than the title and header done for the paper.

Eva closed the laptop and dropped on the bed with a huff, she grabbed her phone again and decided to call Noora on FaceTime, Christoffer could literally take forever in the shower.

" _Oh my God, hey!"_ Noora’s voice sounded different through the speakers but it was comforting, ever since she moved to London things had been less exciting and Eva was already doing bad in Spanish without her.

"Noora! Hi! We miss you so much! _Please_ come back?" Eva whined and shifted so she was laying on her stomach.

" _You wish, don’t you?"_  Noora smirked and giggled. " _But, I miss you guys too, London is really cool but there’s no Nissen here."_ her smirk was replaced by a soft smile.

"Oh fuck off, you’re in London with the love of your life while I’m here failing my classes already and my house is completely trashed!" Eva laughed and tried to avoid thinking of all the cleaning she still had to do at home.

" _Speaking of your house, where are you now_?"

As soon as the words left Noora’s mouth the bathroom door flung open and Eva was thankful she was laying so that the camera was facing the wall because, _yeah_ , there was nakedness.

"Have you seen my towel anywhere?" Chris said as he frantically searched the piles of clothes on his desk while water was dripping _everywhere_ on the floor.

" _Oh_ ," Eva looked back at her phone and her cheeks started reddening, Noora knew Eva and Chris had slept together on several occasions but she didn’t know they did it so... _regularly_ . As in casually on a Tuesday evening after school. " _Hello Christoffer, how are you?"_ a giggle rang through the speakers and Eva was mortified.

"Hello Noora, I would be great if I could find a fucking towel," Chris said still looking, opening his drawers and rummaging through his closet.

" _Cool, so...what are the two of you up to?"_  Eva’s face could not get any redder at this point.

"Studying," she replied quickly and ignored the amused smirk coming from both of them. "Anyways, I just missed your voice so I’ll talk to you soon, yeah?"

" _Yeah, don’t let me stop you guys!"_  Noora laughed.

"Bye, bye, speak soon!" Eva ended the call and looked up at the boy who was currently giving her the cockiest grin she had ever seen. "What?"

"Shall we get to studying?" he giggled and walked towards the bed.

"You are _wet_ , you are not coming near me or the be until you find a towel-" she pushed his chest away when he tried to get close and gave him an unimpressed look.

"I think you’re actually laying in _my_ bed, so _I_ make the rules," he laughed leaning back down to kiss her but she rolled away to the other edge of the bed.

"Chris! I’m serious, I won’t sleep here tonight if you wet the bed," Eva tried to sound serious but the laughter in her voice betrayed her.

"Yes you will." He chuckled while walking away from the bed to the bathroom down the hall to find a towel. Christoffer quickly dried himself and put on sweatpants before striding back to his bedroom where Eva was snuggled into a thick duvet. Looking fucking adorable and _fucking hell_ he was whipped.

"Come here, I’m cold." she pleaded.

Chris turned the light off and sat down on the edge of the bed where Eva was scrolling through her Instagram feed intently. He tugged at her ponytail gently before removing the hair tie and ruffling her hair. She made a disapproving noise, swatting his hands away halfheartedly but he went back to playing with her hair.

"How do I braid hair?"

Eva’s head snapped up in surprise, a bewildered look on her face. "Braid?" she said, "You? _Braiding_?" she burst out laughing, covering her mouth with her hand and giggling into her palm.

"Why is this funny to you? I’m serious!"

"Oh my God? You actually are!"

"Just tell me."

"Okay, let me get into a better position," Eva sat up before guiding him so that they were sitting across each other with their legs tangled. "Okay, here, take the hair and separate it in three parts," she instructed, taking his hand to show him. "Take the far right part and take it under the left part so that part goes to the middle- yes like that," she looked up at his face, his brows were furrowed and he was biting his bottom lip in concentration.

"I am the master of braiding, I am going to win an award for this one day, I swear," he said while his gaze was still fixated on the braid forming in his hands.

Eva couldn’t help but laugh at the sight, this was absolutely ridiculous. "Yeah, okay."

"I’m serious, look at these skills."

" _Okay_ , _okay."_  she laughed while attempting to push him to the side so she could lay down again. He sat down beside her and pulled her head into his lap, she couldn’t help but smile into the material of his sweatpants when he started combing through her hair with his fingers.

"I was wondering, why  _did_ you stalk my Instagram that day?" he said while untangling a knot.

"I didn’t _stalk."_ Eva turned her head so she was looking up at him.

 _"_ Yeah you did," he chuckled.

"That’s not stalking, besides it was Sana who did it." she said.

"Sana? You’re saying _Sana_ set us up?"

"We were only using you for William."

"You wanted me, admit it," he leaned down to peck her on the lips, lingering for a moment.

"Shut up." Eva laughed and moved from his lap before tugging him down to lay beside her.

"Nothing you say will convince me otherwise, this was always mutual," he said laying down beside her, sliding a hand around her waist to pull her closer.

"Shut _up."_ she chortled. "Besides, you were trying _so_ hard Chris, I mean, I talked about capitalism and you said it was _hot_ , what is attractive about _capitalism?"_  she rambled while a slow smile formed on his lips.

"If you keep insulting me I’m going to kick you out of my bed," he said. "And seeing as I want to sleep well tonight you need to stop right now." he looked at the girl beside him, she was wearing his shirt and she kept her pyjama pants at his apartment at this point. Her hair was in a sloppy ponytail and there wasn’t a smudge of makeup on her face but she was beautiful. _Fuck this_ , catching feelings was never Christoffer’s intention but, _well_ , it happened. And it was too good to give up, maybe he was growing up.

"You can’t sleep well without me?" she teased, leaning over so she was half laying on his chest with her arm around his waist and a leg between his. She began lightly tracing circles into his skin with the tips of her fingers and found goosebumps form where she touched him.

"Obviously not, who would I sacrifice if a murderer came in here during the night?"

"Mhm, okay." she grinned smugly and nuzzled her face into his neck, her warm breath and lips against his skin sending tingles down his spine. "If it makes you feel better I sleep better here too," she mumbled into his skin, "but that’s only because your bed is more comfortable."

"If you don’t stop insulting me I will start singing again."

  
"Please don’t."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It would mean so much if you left a kudos or a comment, love!


End file.
